


The Little Angel and Her Little Lion

by lightandspark



Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander loves her so much, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Budding Love, Cuties, Eliza is a precious cinnamon roll, F/M, Fluff, Hamliza, James Hamilton Sr is nice and a good dad here, Jem is a good big brother, Kindergarten, Mr & Mrs Schuyler are loving parents, Rachel is wonderful, Romance, Slow Burn, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: A young romance is blossoming when Alexander and Eliza meet at recess on the first day of kindergarten.





	The Little Angel and Her Little Lion

"Do you have to go?" Alexander Hamilton asked in a whiny tone as he gripped onto his older brother's hand, James 'Jem' Hamilton Jr. Jem sighs, gazing down at his five-year-old brother with a symphatic look in his eyes as he led his brother to his kindergarten class, 

"Sorry, Alex, I have to go to my class too... don't worry, Mrs. Mulligan is really nice, she was my kindergarten teacher too!" James tried to appeal to his little brother but Alexande only pouted,

"What if no one likes me," he pointed out as his older brother chuckled,

"Trust me, someone will like you," Jem assured as he and his brother came up to the classroom and entered, meeting a friendly faced woman with a warm smile on her cheery face. 

"Why isn't it James Hamilton," she exclaimed, bending over to pat the older Hamilton brother's head as Jem giggled at her motherly affection. Mrs. Mulligan smiled warmly before looking kver at Alexander and smiled even wider, "You must me Alexander, nice to meet you, sweetie."

Mrs. Mulligan offered him a warm smile as Alexander couldn't resist but smile back, quickly taking a liking of her. "Yes! That's me!"

Mrs. Mulligan giggled at his excitement, welcoming in and soon, Jem went off to his own class while Alexander was now very much excited to learn. The first part of the day went well, Mrs. Mulligan was a very fun and nice teacher, taking her time to teach her students and makes sure they are having fun when they are learning. She made funny voices when she is detailing things, put on a puppet show and storytime for the children, Alexander loved her.

Soon, it was recess, Alexander went out, thinking he should go to the playground and found his brother. He still hadn't made friends yet, not that he minded, he ran off to find his brother only to freeze as he heard a soft cry,

"My ball!"

Turning over, Alexander froze in place in total awe, when he saw the most beautiful little girl he ever seen. Beautiful wasn't the best word to describe but she was beyond beautiful! She looked like an angel wearing a baby blue dress, with dark hair that rivered down her back with a white ribbon in her hair. She was small... tiny even, compare to Alexander. Alexander followed her eyes as he realized she was looking up at a older boy, who was smirking down at her as he held a pretty blue ball in his hand. He quickly assumed the ball belonged to the angel when the angel went over and politely asked for it back...

Alexander smiled when the older boy leaned down to give as the angel smiled brightly, ready to thank him only to let it quickly fall as the older boy threw it over her head and his friend caught it. Alexander gasped, the little angel blinked and ran to the other boy but he laufhed and threw it back to the first boy. Soon, they were both tormenting the poor angel as she starting sobbing, begging for her ball back but they kept throwing it back and forth to each other and laughed at her. Finally, to Alexander's horror, the little angel tripped on a rock and fell, scraping her knees as she let out a tiny cry as both older boys only laughed at her more as she shedded tears.

Anger boiled in his veins, Alexander stormed over to the first boy, who was currently holding the angel's ball and kicked him hard in the leg as the older boy let out a cry of pain. The ball slipped between his fingers, his friend ran over to aid him, Alexander quickly grabbed the ball and went up to the angel, helping her up and led her to the sandbox. Going up in front of her, Alexander handed back her ball,

"Thank you..." she softly said, her voice so innocent and pure. Alexander felt his cheeks heating up as he beld his hands behind his back as he quietly murmured while kickong the ground,

"Y-you're welcome," there was awkward silence between them, the angel sniffed while wiping her tears, swallowing hard Alexander asked in a meek voice. "Are you an angel?"

"Huh?" The little angel looked at him, tilting her head innocently before smiling at him. Alexander blinked as he quickly smiled back as he explained, 

"You look like an angel!"

"Really?" She asked brightly before giggling. "Thank you, my name is Elizabeth Schuyler but you can call me Eliza or Betsey, I'm in your class!"

"Really?" Alexander's face lid up as Eliza nodded. "I'm Alexander Hamilton, you can call me-"

_"Alex!" _

The two children jumped and turned over to see a distress Jem and Mrs. Mulligan going over to them with rather upset looks on their faces. Alexander stood tall as his brother grabbed his shoulder and asked,

"Did you kick Reynolds?" Jem asked, looking rather disappointed at him. Alexander's face fell, before looking down and stammbered,

"Y-yes but-," 

"They took my ball..." Eliza stood up, going over and gently tugged Mrs. Mulligan's skirt, who kneeled down at the little girl's level. Alexander at her with wide eyes, intrigued while his brother raised a brow as the little angel went on, "They kept teasing me, Mrs. Mulligan, Alexander only kicked him to help me get my ball back..." 

Mrs. Mulligan looked down at the little girl, tenderly stroking her cheek before glancing at her knees and gasped at the scrapes, "Is that how you got hurt, sweetheart?" 

Eliza nodded as Mrs. Mulligan cooed, turning to the Hamilton Brothers, "James, sweetie, take Ms. Schuyler to the nurse's office. Alexander can come to if he likes, I am going to go and have a little chat with Mr. Reynolds and Mr. Eacker."

"Yes, Mrs. Mulligan," Jem tenderly took Eliza's hand as she looked up at him with a shy smile as he smiled back at her.

Mrs. Mulligan then kneeled down to Alexander and poked his nose, "You stay out of trouble, Little Lion."

Alexander's face flushed, nodding as Mrs. Mulligan smiled and stood up, walking away to the two bullies. Alexander heard his brother snicker while he turned to see Eliza smiling at him. Alexander smiled back at her, letting his older brother take them to the nurse's office.

Soon, recess was over, Jem dropped the two younger children to their class as soon as Eliza got her knees bandaged, Alexander was holding her hand the entire time and all the way to class. Once saying goodbye to Jem, Mrs. Mulligan placed Alexander and Eliza on a table together. Within only a few hours, Alexander and Eliza were inseperatble and deemed each other as their best friend. Mrs. Mulligan couldn't help smiling as she wondered, what the future held for these two children?

* * *

"Hi, mama! Hi, papa!" Eliza ran over and hugged a woman with dark hair that also rivered down her back who kissed her cheeks and laughed merrily,

"My baby!" The woman exclaimed, she had freckles all over her face yet she still had a striking resemblance to her daughter. Behind her, Eliza's father, a tall, lean man smiled affectionatedly at his daughter who then ran over and hugged his long legs.

"Hello, sweetheart, did you have fun?" Mr. Schuyler asked his tiny daughter, who happily nodded as Mrs. Schuyler picked her up into her arms.

"I made a new friend!" Eliza giggled, her parents exchanged smiles and looked over as soon as she cheered out. "There he is."

Down the hall, a little, dark haired boy raced over with a gorgeous young woman and handsome man behind him, as well as a young third grader at his heels. Eliza giggled happily as her mother gently placed back on the ground and Eliza ran over and took the boy's hand,

"Mama, papa, this is Alexander, he is my new best friend and he is the bravest lion I know!" Eliza innocently said as Alexander cheerfully waved at her parents. The Schuyler exchanged glances and a big smile, before they could speak, Alexander's rather out of breathe parents came to view as well as his older brother.

"Mami, papi, this is my new best friend, Eliza and she is the most beautiful angel ever!" Alexander proudly proclaimed as Rachel and her husband, James Sr let out a breathy laugh at their energized son's innocent remark. Eliza happily waved at Alexander's parents before her friend took her all to himself to the corner as Jem tiredly followed with a smile.

Mr. Schuyler turned to Mr. Hamilton and shook his hand, "Philip Schuyler, a pleasure to meet you." He then gestured to his wife, he smiled politely towards the couple. "My darling wife, Catherine."

"James Hamilton," Mr. Hamilton greeted with a warm chuckle before introducing his dear Rachel. "And this my dear, Rachel."

Rachel smiled warmly at the Schuylers as she spoke, "It seems our youngest has taken a great liking in your daughter."

"So we noticed," Mrs. Schuyler chuckled. "Our daughter is very fond of your son too."

"Prehaps a play date should be scheduled?" Mr. Schuyler suggested, glancing the children as his lips perked up when he saw Alexander hugging Eliza away from Jem, Eliza seemed to be enjoying every minute of it.

"Will Saturday do?" Mr. Hamilton offered, his wife beaming up at him.

"Saturday sounds right," Mr. Schuyler nodded to his wife as both woman exchanged numbers.

After a few more friendly words, The Schuylers went off to pick up their eldest daughter, Angelica from her first grade class and their youngest, Peggy, from preschool. Eliza kept on waving goodbye to Alexander as he happily waved back before turning to Jem, tugging his brother's shirt as he pointed out,

"One day, I'll take my Angel home with me and you can't have her because she's mine!" 

Jem sighs, smirking a little as he replied, "Whatever you say, Alexander." Which satisfied the younger Hamilton as he smiled bravely with his chin held high with pride.

Their parents only shared a laugh as Mr. Hamilton lifted Alexander onto his shoulder while Rachel lifted Jem into her arms, a perfect image of a happy family. Three of them stayed oblivious however of the budding romance sprouting in the younger Hamilton boy and the little angel's hearts as beyond the lines, a new love is going to be born.

It won't be easy but it was worth it as one day, the Little Lion will claim his Little Angel and they will be together... forever. 

It was only a matter of time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write, I love Baby Hamliza, yeah!


End file.
